vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Tukata
Tukata (图卡塔, Tú kǎ tǎ) is the Prince and Clan Leader of the Nosferatu Clan. Appearance Typical of his clan he is very ugly. He has blue-grey coloured skin, very pale yellow eyes and has warts and barely any hair on his head. His nose is large and his ears pointy, giving him a goblin-like appearance. His cloak covers most of his body, in line with his perverted personality, it is apparent that he is nude underneath his cloak. He is the eldest looking of the Camarilla Princes. Personality He is a pervert of the highest degree and even considers breaking one of the Camarilla's laws about forcing humans into marriage against their will. Much of his perverseness, however, is owed to his appearance, as it leaves him unable to find love. He is also not above blackmailing young girls into marriage. He can be very foolish in the presence of attractive females, and is notably over bearing toward them. However, he has a knack for wild guesses that end up being oddly accurate. Abilities thumb|right|Tukata on his broomstick He is seen riding a broomstick as a means of travel, doing so allows him to fly much faster an agile then Vampires with normal flight spells. He can inflict curses upon others. Like other members of his clan he is cursed with ugliness. As a Vampire he has strength and agility, but appears weak and sickly. As clan leader he has access to Illusion Mirror. History Forced Marriage One month before her has a role in the storyline, he approaches the girl called Cana and forces a proposal on her. She would become his wife and be made a vampire. When she refuses, he returns to threaten her family. She she refuses, he hurts her entire family. He then gives her a wedding gown and 3 days. Chapter 52 Gathering of the Sacred Weapons When Yue Jian, Ge Chen, Fraser and Lilla arrive at his city, he attacks the group. He knocks over Lilla in the process revealing her panties. She chases him until he leds her into a dead end. Chapter 52 Lilla wears the wedding dress, though she appears calm on the outside, inside she is angry about her situation. The group arrives at the Nosferatu sewer entrance to their HQ. They are approached b members of the clan, crawling on the ceiling. The carry Lilla off to their HQ. She unveils she is not Cana to stop his advances and pulls out Poison Bottle. She is stopped by the arrival of the others, and the rest of clan Nosferatu. Ge Chen introduces himself. He is shocked to learn who Lilla is. Ge Chen asks to borrow the Illusion Mirror. He protests when he is pulled up on his breakage of the rules of the Camarilla and comically punched by Lilla when he claims she wanted to marry him. Cana had come the previous day to claim that Lilla was going to propose to him. Cana's parents, who came with them, have disappeared and with them, Illusion Mirror. Tutaka releases under his actions he gave away their clans location, leading to Illusion Mirror being stolen. The group splits up to find them. When Tukata tries to go with Lilla or Yue Yan, both protest. Chapter 53 The Camarilla Meeting He later appears with the other Camarilla clan leaders for a meeting after the events of Forbidden Sphere a few weeks after the battle. Chapter 79 Trivia *His name means "figure of a tower of cards", a tower of cards is an alternative name for "house of cards", which is a synonym for something that is built "flimsy" and falls apart easily. *A broomstick is traditionally associated with witches and is likely a nod to his appearance somewhat resembling one. Gallery References Category:Nosferatu Clan Category:Vampire Category:Male Category:Camarilla Category:Clan Leader Category:Character Category:Prince